


unique

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what do you think of me?" hux asks ren one night, after the night's festivities have drawn to a close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unique

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble for a drabble meme on my tumblr. written for my buddy andi (choujiinator @ tumblr).  
> the prompt was the summary - "what do you think of me?"
> 
> you can find me @ dadcastellanos on tumblr!

            “What?” Ren replies, visibly startled. He turns and faces Hux in all his naked glory; but for a pair of boxer-briefs that cling to him, he is almost completely nude, body still flushed from the night’s activities. If asked, Hux wouldn’t deny he loves the visual.

            Hux snorts, annoyed at the innocent look Ren’s giving him, and flashes Ren a little smirk. Ren’s cheeks color slightly and he turns away.

            “You heard me. What am I to you?” Hux repeats, his voice bored, as if he isn’t actually interested in hearing the answer.

            “…I don’t understand,” Ren says quietly, after a few seconds have passed. “Is this some sort of test?”

            “No, you ass. I just want to know why you’re still here. Clearly you hate me, if how you treat me everywhere outside of this room is anything to go by. But here you are, night after night, at my beck and call. You, with all your mystical nonsense, could have anyone else on this ship, but you come to me instead, bending over backwards because I deem it necessary. Am I just a fuck to you? Or is there something else going on in that head of yours?” Hux leans forward on the bed, resting his chin on his hands.

            “What brought this on?” Ren asks, glancing over his shoulder.

            “I’m only curious.”

            “I don’t hate you.” Ren turns away.

            “No? That’s a shock,” Hux says in the same bored tone.

            “No.” Ren pulls up his undershirt, untangling it from his pants, and thinks in silence. Hux watches him with half-open eyes, an eyebrow raised. “Would you believe that I don’t have an answer to your question?”

            “I would find it highly unlikely,” Hux replies with a snort. “How do you not know how you feel about a person?”

            “When that person is unique,” Ren says simply, slipping the garment over his head. “You are completely unique.”

            That stops the sneer in Hux’s voice; he leans up from his elbows, not sure he’d heard correctly. He cocks his head, staring at Ren. “..Go on.”

            “That’s all there is to it. You’re unique.” Ren finally looks back at Hux, throwing that snarky half-smirk right back at Hux. “Out of all the people I have ever met, you are uniquely fascinating. Entirely outside of everyone else.” He snorts, shaking his head. “What are you looking for? Do you want me to spit poetry at you until you feel validated?”

            “Shut _up_ , Ren,” Hux hisses, throwing a pillow at him. Ren looks away again, down at his clothes still pooled on the floor; the pillow stops in midair, as if it’s hit a wall, and falls to the floor. “Don’t give me that shit. _Unique._ ”

            “You asked. That’s my answer.” Ren plucks the next garment off the floor, sliding into his trousers, much to Hux’s dismay. “I haven’t ever met anyone who happens to disgust and fascinate me at the same time. Your fanaticism is infectious, which terrifies me. You have this way of getting under my skin, to the point of obsession when I’m alone. Most of the people in my life have been temporary, by my choice or theirs, except you.” He shrugs, pulling his suspenders on. “Even if I want to leave, something keeps me crawling back.”

            “Hm.” Hux would never admit it, but this answer warms something inside of him. He flashes a tight little smile at Ren that doesn’t give away just how pleased he is. “Must be the sex.”

            “Must be,” Ren mutters, pulling his tunic over his head. “Anything else, General?”

            “That will be all, Lord Ren,” Hux replies, and turns over in his bed, waiting for Ren to leave.

            “Very well.” Ren slips on his boots, belt and helmet in relative silence, not glancing at Hux. “Comm me the next time you’re too lazy to masturbate, then,” he says, his voice distorted by the mask.

            “Don’t I always?” Hux calls after him as he leaves.


End file.
